<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Miracles of Chanmas~ by Shbhareya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317540">The Miracles of Chanmas~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shbhareya/pseuds/Shbhareya'>Shbhareya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan is So Done, Christmas Crack, Christmas Presents, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Hyunjin becomes a llama, Minho is annoying, Soft and fluffy catlix, but in a cute way, idk what llamas sound like so they gon be neighing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shbhareya/pseuds/Shbhareya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan spreading the Christmas cheer!!</p><p>ft. Minhohoho, Cat-Lix, Hyunllama the part-time reindeer-substitute and Jisung the clown-elf</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Miracles of Chanmas~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna400/gifts">Luna400</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hihi :D</p><p>This is the first time I'm posting a work, so *deep inhale* aAaAa.</p><p>This is a gift to my Secret Santa. Meera, I hope you like this :DDDD Thank you for being the most amazing person ever!!</p><p>I'd also like to stress on the "Attempt at Humor". There was an attempt. Plis appreciate me sjkdnkjf</p><p>So uhhhhh, I hope you enjoy!! *jazz hands* Merry Chanmas, to those of you who are still in the Chanmas time zone, and I hope all of you had a wonderful day :DDDD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chan woke up to hear screaming. </p><p>Ah, a typical day in the SKZ dorm. <br/>
 Chan exhaled, stretching out his back as he got out of bed. He hummed to himself as he made himself a cup of coffee, the screaming match he could hear in the background waking him up completely.<br/>
(You’d think that Changbin and Seungmin leaving to their hometowns would reduce the noise pollution in the SKZ dorm even a little, but clearly, that was not the case.)<br/>
He walked out to the living room to survey the chaos that was abrew.</p><p>“That’s not how you put on baubles, you fool!! Do you know anything at all about Christmas trees?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, I’m sure I know more that <i>you</i>”<br/>
<br/>
“Excuse you, I’ve been decorating trees since I was a foetus!!”<br/>
<br/>
“That’s not even possible-”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes it is. Foetus-me kicked my mom everytime we found the best Christmas ornaments. And when the tree was getting decorated, I’d kick her if it looked bad. <i>So-</i>”, Han flipped his hair dramatically “-as a child prodigy of Christmas decoration-”<br/>
<br/>
“Han. Jisung. You were born in September-” Hyunjin deadpanned.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, but I was in the womb for 9 months wasn’t I?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, and 9 months before September isn’t December, you frick.”<br/>
<br/>
“Shush, non-believer. I see that you are jealous of my infinite talents. Which, fair, I would be jealous of me too-”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, you might have been a ‘child prodigy” Hyunjin air-quoted, “but have you ever been a tree? ‘Cause-”</p><p>Okay, that was enough. While HyunSung were entertaining to watch, they could go on bickering for hours, and he did not want to deal with that.</p><p>Chan set aside his empty cup of coffee and went up the duo, and pinched their noses. “Children-”</p><p>“yOU’re nOt my reaL dAD” he heard somebody shout from somewhere in the house. “Wait till I get your adoption papers, Jeongin.” He yelled back.<br/>
</p><p>No response. Good.</p><p>Chan turned back to the duo. “Now, the two of you. Sung, I completely believe that you decorated trees even in your pre-birth debut days, and Jin, I’m sure you make an amazing tree, but unless you’re willing to be the tree in our dorm-” “No, I’m okay, hyung” Hyunjin mumbled out. “That's what I thought. And-" Chan looked up at the clock. </p><p>"-it’s 10 AM in the morning, so both of you, shush, and finish decorating the tree.”<br/>
“Yes hyung”, the two chorused back.<br/>
</p><p>Chan smiled at them softly, and went back into the kitchen.<br/>
One cup of coffee wouldn't cut it today, clearly.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❆₍⁽ˊᵕˋ⁾₎❆</p>
</div><p>Chan stretched out his back. He’d been working on this song for a while, and a break sounded realllllllly good.</p><p>But why was the house so silent?</p><p>Silence in the Stray Kids dorm meant only one thing. </p><p><b>Chaos</b> </p><p>Chan sprung out of his chair, and walked out into the living room.<br/>
Empty.</p><p>
  <i>Where were the kids? </i>
</p><p>Jeongin had left to Beomgyu’s house, he’d said so. But the rest, where were they? They needed adult supervision, and Chan was pretty sure Minho had gone for dance practice-</p><p>Was that a neighing he heard outside?</p><p>Chan took a deep breath to prepare himself, and stepped out of the house.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
And promptly fell flat face-first onto the snow. He felt something flutter onto him, and reached behind his head to pick up...mistletoe?<br/>
<br/>
Almost instantaneously, he felt a glow surround him. Some sort of cap materialized on top of his head, and he felt his clothes morph. After a solid 8 seconds, the glow disappeared, leaving behind a very confused Chan. He walked over to the nearest window, to find himself dressed in an… elf suit? His ears had become pointy, and he was dressed in a green cap and costume.</p><p>“HO HO HO” </p><p>He heard a voice behind him, and turned around to find Minho.<br/>
Wearing a santa hat.<br/>
And having a long, long, white santa beard.<br/>
<br/>
(Chan ignored the part of his brain indignantly going “But whyyyyy did he still look good? Wasn't it illegal at this point for Minho to look stunning evEn with a beaRD-” )</p><p>Wait.<br/>
Why was Minho dressed as Santa-</p><p>“<b>HO HO HO HO</b>”<br/>
<br/>
“Min, shush for a sec. Why are you dressed as Santa. And why do you have that beard-”<br/>
<br/>
“HO HO HO whY doN’t you teLL mE, Chan-ssi~” Minho gleefully smiled back at Chan.<br/>
<br/>
“Do you have to add the ho ho ho everytime, Min-”<br/>
<br/>
“HO HO HO Yes I do. I’m SantA.” Minho gave him an unimpressed look.<br/>
<br/>
Chan inhaled deeply. As much as he loved Minho, he could be a nuisance when he wanted to. </p><p>“<i>NeighhhHHHHHH!!</i>”</p><p>The neighing. Right. That’s what he came outside for.<br/>
“Min, what was that-” Minho looped his arm through Chans’, and proceeded to drag him over to the back of their house. </p><p>Chan froze.</p><p>Hyunjin- well, hyunllama would be more accurate. Hyunjin had somehow grown extremely floofy fur, all over his body. And he had fluffy ears.</p><p>Fluffy, fluffy, llama ears. </p><p>Chan rubbed his eyes and looked at Hyunjin the llama once more. This- this wasn’t real, was it?</p><p>Hyunjin the llama also appeared to be engaged in quite the conversation with the reindeers, if all the neighing and foot stomping was anything to go by.<br/>
<br/>
Huh. Reindeers. So there were reindeers in his backyard now.<br/>
Chan shook his head. He wasn't thinking straight, was he? Must've been the- </p><p>“<i>Meow~</i>”</p><p>Chan looked down to find a tiny munchkin cat, eyes wide and bright, and strangely, felix-like?<br/>
<br/>
“Min, there’s reindeers here. Hyunjin’s a llama. And since when have we had a cat-” Minho shrugged. </p><p>Chan inhaled deeply. He lifted the cat into his arms and began stroking his fingers through its fur to calm himself. “Listen, man, I know you believe in animal superiority and all that, but we’re in the middle of promotions, I don’t think starting the skzoo right now is a good idea-”<br/>
<br/>
“Chan. My dude, I would 100% do that if I could. But-” He gestured to his beard and red santa outfit. “Do you think I would go anywhere dressed like a frickin’ candy cane.”<br/>
<br/>
“Min, I’ve learnt not to question your tastes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Fair.”<br/>
<br/>
“But from what you’re saying, I assume the whole, glowy thing happened to you too?”<br/>
<br/>
“By glowy thing, I’m assuming you mean the light that surrounded me when I bumped into the mistletoe on the wall.” Chan hummed in agreement. Mistletoe… wasn’t that what had fallen on him earlier?<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, this is pretty disappointing. For a second, I thought I was achieving my true form as the High Overseer of the Universe, but-”, he looked down, and pouted at his outfit. “There’s so much red. And I have a beard. Ew.”<br/>
Chan reached out and patted his cheek. “Hey, at least you aren’t an elf-”<br/>
<br/>
“<i>HYUNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG</i>”<br/>
<br/>
He turned around to find Jisung dressed in the same outfit as him, except he had a bright red nose. “Huh. You must be a clown elf. How fitting.” Minho snickered. The cat in his arms meowed back to Minho, almost as if it was agreeing.</p><p>Wait, the cat could understand him? Chan peered down at the cat, tuning out MinSung, who had begun bickering as per the norm.<br/>
<br/>
“At least I don’t have a beard, you oldie.” Sung shot back. Minho crossed his arms. “Do you wanna know what else long beards are useful for?” He twirled the end of his beard around a finger, and somehow, it looked threatening. Jisung jumped behind Chans' back, holding up his hands in surrender. “No thank you, Minho-hyung. HahahA, it suits you wonderfully.”</p><p>Chan turned to Minho. “Hey, Min, where did this cat come from?”<br/>
“Oh, that’s Felix.”</p><p>Ah, Felix. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>Felix?</p><p>“Min, what-”<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, the mistletoe thing happened to Felix too. He tripped on some that was on the floor, and y’know, the glowy thing happened.”<br/>
The ca- Felix, meowed in agreement. “And boom, there was cat-lix on the floor.”<br/>
He gestured to aforementioned catlix, and scooped him out of Chan’s arms. He proceeded to softly brush the fur behind Catlix’s ears, and the cat purred back in contentment.</p><p>“Can we keep him like this?” Minho nuzzled his face into catlix’s fur, clearly very, very in love.<br/>
<br/>
“No, Minho. We’re an idol group, y’kno-”<br/>
“Look at him though<i>hhhh</i>”<br/>
Minho pouted, eyes wide and yearning as he held up the tiny munchkin.<br/>
<br/>
“He’s like, actually soft and fluffy now.”<br/>
<br/>
Catlix lightly swatted at Minho’s nose.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, I’m not wrong, am I?”<br/>
<br/>
Chan breathed out deeply. “Minho, I said no. Now shush. Can we focus on the matter at hand?”<br/>
<br/>
Minho pouted, but nodded in agreement with Chan. Jisung and catlix turned to him, and made a noise of assent. He heard a trotting, and felt Hyunjin the llama rest his head on his shoulder. He neighed, as if to urge him to continue.</p><p>“Okay. We’re idols, we need to get back to how we were. As much as having a cat sounds amazing-”, Chan pointedly stared at Minho. “-we need our members back. I don’t think a cat and a llama can do vlives, y’know?”<br/>
<br/>
“We could be the first boy group with a cat and llama though-” Chan levelled an unimpressed stare at Jisung.<br/>
<br/>
“Now, I’m assuming the whole, glowy thing happened to all of us when we came into contact with mistletoe, yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
Minho and Jisung nodded, catlix meowed along in agreement and hyunllama nuzzled his head.<br/>
<br/>
“There must be a reason this happened to us, right? Like, maybe we’re-”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yeah, there was this note I saw taped to the door.” Jisung held out a gold note, with what appeared to be fancy lettering on it.<br/>
<br/>
Chan fixed him with an unimpressed stare. “And you thought to tell us. Only now.”<br/>
<br/>
Jisung pouted. “Why won’t you appreciate me, I found this-” He stopped in the middle of his words, hmph-ing at Minho and Chan glaring at him. Minho picked up the note and began to read,</p><p>“Dear SKZ,<br/>
<br/>
Merry Christmas!! Ho ho ho, you must have found yourself in a bit of a situation~<br/>
Well, some of your fans asked for SKZ for Christmas. And that is why, <i>you’re</i> going to be their Christmas present!! 
All you gotta do is visit a very, very special stay, and spread the Christmas cheer!! And then, you’ll be back to normal!!”<br/>
<br/>
(“Normal, they say.” “Shush, Minho.”)<br/>
<br/>
“Good luck!!<br/>
PS: And Minhohoho, I hope you like being Santa!!<br/>
From,<br/>
Santa :D”</p><p>“Minhohoho. I rather like that.” Minho gleefully stated.<br/>
<br/>
“Min, shush for a sec.”<br/>
<br/>
“<i>Minhohoho</i>” he whispered under his breath.<br/>
<br/>
Chan shook his head. (The 'Minhohoho' did have a nice ring to it, but Chan would never admit that.)<br/>
<br/>
“Now, I’m assuming we have to go visit the stay whose name's written here.” Chan read through the bottom half of the letter. "Meera." </p><p><br/>
One person. They should be able to do this.</p><p>“I vote Chan riding the sleigh with hyunllama.” “And I second that.” Minho and Jisung high-fived each other, giggling to themselves.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey hey, Minho, you’re Santa. Which means you’re supposed to be the one who’s riding the sleigh.”<br/>
<br/>
“Chan, tell me, is it Minhomas? Or Santamas?” Chan groaned, already sensing where this was going. “Well, it’s Christmas-”<br/>
<br/>
“But the t is siLENT-” Jisung put in, helpfully. “Which means, it’s Chrismas!!” “And we wouldn’t happen to have a Chris here, would we? Well-” Both Minho and Jisung turned to chan, making jazz hands at him.</p><p>Chan exhaled. “Okay then, I’ll ride the sleigh with catlix. The two of you, get to- '' Chan looked down at the letter again “ -Meera’s house, as fast as you can. Got it?”<br/>
<br/>
“Chan, I’m Santa, so I’m supposed to be bossing you around-”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay, <i>Santa</i>, are we good?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes.” Minho said gleefully, with the happiness of having childishly won over Chan. Chan walked over to the sleigh, and-<br/>
<i>HyunSung.</i><br/>
<br/>
Hyunjin the llama seemed to be neighing in beat while Jisung beatboxed along with him, making vague gestures with his hands.<br/>
Chan groaned loudly. “Kids, we need to go.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hyung, let me get this recorded and then we can go” Jisung mumbled as he fished out his phone.<br/>
<br/>
Chan sighed. They’d get this done.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
if the kids cooperated.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❆₍⁽ˊᵕˋ⁾₎❆</p>
</div>Somehow, they made it in one piece. Chan, catlix and hyunllama carefully landed on the roof of the first stays' house. “Are we ready?” Chan asked hyunllama and catlix.<p>Ah. Hyunjin wouldn’t fit through the chimney. </p><p>Hyunllama seemed to have realized this too, and he whined sadly. Chan rubbed him behind the ears. “It's oki, jinnie. We’ll make sure to give her love from you too.” Jinnie neighed back as a thank you, albeit sounding slightly sad.<br/>
<br/>
Chan carefully slipped his legs into the chimney, holding catlix in one arm, and attempted to climb down. It took him barely three seconds, to lose his footing, and Chan slid all the way down landing hard on his butt.<br/>
(It was times like these, he was thankful that he’d inherited good rear cushioning. Chan mentally thanked his parents.) </p><p>Chan climbed out of the fireplace, (which he later realized was an electric fireplace- why did they have a chimney?) and stood up, holding catlix in his arms.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, you didn’t die on the way here.” Chan turned around to find Minho and Jisung, Sung already distracted by the chocolate chip cookies lying on the table.<br/>
<br/>
“You sound disappointed.”<br/>
<br/>
“No, I’m just surprised. Hyunjin the llama has better balancing skills than I thought.”<br/>
<br/>
Chan internally agreed. That ride had been surprisingly comfortable. Maybe Santa should replace reindeers with llamas, that would be pretty pog.</p><p>“Now, we’re supposed to surprise the stay, right?” Jisung asked, as he stuffed his face with the cookies. “Uh, yeah, but I think we’d have to wake her up for that?” Chan responded, while he took in the room.<br/>
<br/>
There was a giant christmas tree, prettily decorated with baubles and ornaments, and a tiny sign near the top that said “Merry Chanmas!! C: “<br/>
<br/>
Chan softly smiled to himself. Stays were adorable. He continued inspecting the tree, finding some kind of a circle made of candles below it, with a picture of Chan and a miniature bed in the center.<br/>
“Damn, it’s gotten to the point of stays making summoning circles for you to go to sleep.” Minho commented. “Maybe I should start doing that too!!”<br/>
<br/>
Chan pouted, “I’m trying, okay? And don’t make summoning circles, what if you like, I don’t know, summon the bed demons-”</p><p>A sharp inhale.</p><p>Chan turned around, to find a young girl of around, 16?, looking startled out of her wits and staring at him in shock.<br/>
<br/>
“H-Hello there!!” Chan smiled, in a way he hoped would make her feel at ease about the fact that there were three of her idols (and a cat) standing in her room.<br/>
<br/>
“Your <i>mmph</i> cookies <i>mmph</i> are really tasty, by the way.” mumbled a Jisung, with his mouth half-full. </p><p>“You’re Meera, right?” Minho asked, giving her a charming smile.</p><p>“H-hi, yes that’s me and-” Meera took a deep breath “YouguysaremyinspirationandyoumakemesohappyandIloveyoualllotsandlots-” and promptly passed out.</p><p>“Oh, did we kill her?” Minho peered at her, looking comically unconcerned.<br/>
<br/>
“Minho, now’s not the time, she’s <i>fainted</i> we gotta-” Chan flailed out his arms, looking around for anything that could help.<br/>
<br/>
“Chill chan, I can fix this.” Minho cracked his knuckles, and stretched out his neck. Chan shook his head. Trust Minho to be dramatic over literally everything. He watched as Minho leaned closer to Meera, and whispered in her ear, “We Go live stages. The Gods Menu MAMA performance. Our potential Kingdom performance-”<br/>
<br/>
Meera shot up, almost as though she had been electrified.<br/>
<br/>
“KINGDOM??? I’M HERE-”<br/>
<br/>
She looked up at Minho smirking down at her. “Oh.” She pouted. Minho nodded to himself. “I knew that would work.”</p><p>Meera looked up at them. “What are you doing here, though? Like, I’m glad you’re all here, but...why me?”<br/>
Chan smiled softly at her. “We heard that you wanted your Christmas present to be meeting us, so we’re here!!”</p><p>Meera’s eyes widened. </p><p>“I- I did wish that, but I never thought it would come true” she mumbled under her breath. “I only wanted to meet you all so I could let you know that you’re loved and that we stays want you to be happy.”<br/>
<br/>
Chan froze.<br/>
<br/>
That- that was the purest thing he’d ever heard. His eyes moistened. “Thank you Meera, that means so much to us. And to me.” He turned around to find Jisung sniffling, rubbing his face on catlixs’ fur.</p><p>“Oh, and Chan?” </p><p>He turned back to Meera.<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
<br/>
“I hope you eventually love yourself just as much as we love you.” she smiled back at him.<br/>
<br/>
Chan froze. He’d forgotten about that vlive, but it probably had meant a lot to stays. He pulled Meera into a small bear hug. “I’ll try, Meera. I hope you love yourself too.” He felt her mumble her assent, when suddenly, he felt two strong arms wrap around the both of them.<br/>
<br/>
“Group Hug!!” Minho yelled. Jisung pounced onto Minho, wrapping his arms around all of them, while catlix nuzzled into Chan’s neck.</p><p>Chan softly smiled. He’d never felt more at peace.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❆₍⁽ˊᵕˋ⁾₎❆</p>
</div>The moment Jisung got the bright idea of making a gingerbread house, Chan knew it was their cue to leave. They’d already made Meera lose hours’ of sleep, they didn’t need to burn her house down too. Chan gathered all the kids, catlix and hyunllama, (who had been brought down from the roof after his increasingly aggressive whinnies and foot stomps), and stood up to leave.<br/><br/>“Goodbye, Meera!! I hope you liked your Christmas present!!”<br/><br/>“Yes, though I know for sure that I made an amazing Chanmas present. I’m not sure about these other…” Minho gestured at the other him and the other members “whatever they are.” He proceeded to flash Meera blinding grin, making him nearly forget the fact that he'd just been insulted.<br/><br/>“Please Minho, if you were my Christmas present I’d have asked Santa whether they’d pranked me-”<p>Meera giggled. “All of you have made this the best Christmas ever!!”<br/>
<br/>
Chan smiled. “I’m glad. We’ll be off, then!!”<br/>
</p><p>Chan patted Meera on her head, and proceeded towards the fireplace to climb back out.<br/>
“Min, Sung, aren’t you coming?”<br/>
<br/>
He cuddled catlix to his chest as he attempted to push himself through the chimney. How did Santa do this? Was there a like, a ladder that would manifest out of nowhere if he thought hard enough? Santa didn’t give a good enough explanation-</p><p>“oW Min, what-” </p><p>Minho grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the front of the house, and stopped before the door. Meera was hiding her laughter behind her hand, as she watched Minho open the door, and place one hand on his hip, pointing at the door in the most cocky way possible.<br/>
<br/>
“Bang Chan, have you maybe heard of <i>doors</i>?" Minho gestured at the door again for emphasis. "‘Cause us humans, yeah? We use doors to enter establishments. And-”<br/>
Minho let out a muffled cry, as Chan slapped his hand over his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ll be leaving, thank you Meera” he muttered, attempting to give her a charming smile, though it felt more like a grimace.<br/>
<br/>
Meera gave him a reassuring nod, and waved them goodbye.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>❆₍⁽ˊᵕˋ⁾₎❆</p>
</div>One ride on Hyunjin the llama™ later, Chan was back with the kids. (And catlix, who was comfortably snuggling in Minho’s arms. Minho really did have a way with cats, didn’t he.)<br/><br/>He noticed three pairs of shoes at the front door. Ah, Binnie, Seung and Innie were already back. He internally thanked the fact that they hadn't been here for the chaos- after all, the maknaes were chaotic enough, but Changbin?<p>Fake maknaes. Fake maknaes were the scariest. </p><p>Chan stepped in throught the doorway, and immediately felt the glowing light engulf him again. He looked up, to find- ah, mistletoe on the doorway. He watched as his elf clothes melted away, leaving him in the solid black tee and pants he had been wearing before. He turned around to find a beard-less Minho, holding a very, very much human Felix who still appeared to be nuzzling his neck. Jisung had returned back to his usual clothing- an obnoxious red jumpsuit, and behind him stood a very disgruntled Hyunjin, dusting off the dirt on his pants. </p><p>“I rather enjoyed talking to those reindeer, ykno? But now I won’t be able to talk to them, ever, ‘cause I’m human again.”<br/>
<br/>
“Hyunjin. Hey, you make an amazing human.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know, and I made an even more amazing llama.”<br/>
<br/>
“He is right, to be fair.” Minho responded in agreement. “But llama’s don’t give off the same <i>please-airfry-me</i> energy as humans do, and I rather like having somebody to airfry.” Minho ruffled his hair and left to go to his room. </p><p>“Is that Minho-hyung’s way of telling me I’m special. ‘Cause all I can think of right now is to make sure that I sleep tonight with both my eyes open.” Hyunjin mumbled. Chan agreed. Minho’s tsundere-ness was, interesting, to say the least. (And not endearing in any way at all, nope. "Shush, mind voice" Chan internally muttered.)</p><p>He looked down at the letter Meera, had given him, the only thing he had left to remember of what had happened over the past few hours. The last few lines-</p><p>“If you were a transformer, you’d be Optimus fine. :D”</p><p>He mentally wiped a tear. Stays- Stays were the best. He placed the letter back down, and walked over to his room to grab his laptop, it was only 4, he could get an hours’ worth of producing done-</p><p>Ah. The summoning circle. </p><p>He placed back his laptop, making sure to give it a pat in appreciation, and got into bed. </p><p>Chan fell asleep with a smile on his face, dreams filled with Hyunjin llamas, Tsundere Minhos, Catlixes, and best of all, stays.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, one thing- I do not know what llamas sound like, so uh- creative freedom and all that. Llamas neigh in my universe :DDDDD<br/>And if you noticed Chan being a tad bit whipped for Minho, hahaha no you didn't, I totally didn't unintentionally channel my Minho simp into Chan. :D<br/>Thank you for reading, whoever happens to come across this!! </p><p>(Meera, I hope you liked this :D And a special thanks to shioshio, for being my emotional support fren ;-; ilysm, my protracc half :D)</p><p>Merry Chanmas to each and every one of you precious beans, I hope you know that you're loved, and I hope you're vibing in the Christmas spirit and staying habbi :D<br/>💚 💚 💚 💚 💚 💚</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>